


Hourly reminder

by Bladwijzer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Fetus Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson, expensive headphones, i guess??, idk this is my first try writing this, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladwijzer/pseuds/Bladwijzer
Summary: “Can I… make love to you?” he asked after several moments of debating what term to use, looking up to meet Harry’s gaze. “I know we’ve done other stuff, but I really want to go all the way with you. If you want.”“I-I mean, like, I’ve never…” Harry kind of gestured to himself and shrugged, fully aware that Louis knew just how much of a virgin he was. “You sure? I probably won’t be any good, I don’t know.”“Hey, no way. You’re great, love, don’t sweat it. I’m here to help.”orexpensive headphones porn with feelings and fetus larry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 46





	Hourly reminder

**Author's Note:**

> ehm...enjoy?

Harry wasn’t quite sure how they’d ended up here, but he really wasn’t complaining. One moment he was listing off Nintendo cheats, the next he and Louis were sitting together on his bed, Louis tugging Harry onto his lap as they shared a heated kiss. Harry had his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, towering over him awkwardly due to height difference, and his glasses were somewhere on the bedroom carpet to avoid having it press into their faces. His hormonal self had popped a semi within moments of Louis grabbing his ass to pull him closer, which might’ve been embarrassing if it wasn’t for Louis' own obvious arousal.

Louis moved a hand up and under Harry’s hoodie, snaking its way under his t-shirt as well. Harry was quick to pull away, stripping his hoodie off and keeping his arms up so Louis could tug his shirt over his head before pulling off his muscle tee was. His hands splayed out on his boyfriend’s toned chest as Louis kissed him again, taking his breath away before breaking the kiss to continue undressing.

Within minutes, Harry was against his headboard, breathy moans escaping him as he watched Louis move his mouth up and down his dick. The two had been dating for a good few weeks, which was more than enough time to become comfortable with giving more than enough blowjobs. Harry knew that Louis liked to be the giver, liked to have Harry’s fingers tangled in his hair to guide him. The brunette moaned after a light tug, making Harry shudder at the pleasant vibrations.

This time, Louis had cut it short and was pulling off before Harry had even gotten close. The taller teen squirmed where he sat, looking at Louis in obvious confusion as he wiped the spit off from the corner of his lips with the back of his hand.

“Why’d you stop?” Harry huffed, bending his legs up enough so his feet were flat on his mattress. Louis rubbed the back of his neck, biting his lip awkwardly. His nervousness was evident in the lisp peeking through when he spoke.

“Can I… make love to you?” he asked after several moments of debating what term to use, looking up to meet Harry’s gaze. The boy was taken aback, lips parted in surprise at the sudden proposal. “I know we’ve done other stuff, but I really want to go all the way with you. If you want.”

Louis was on his knees, his own stiff cock standing proud at an arch. Harry chuckled awkwardly, managing to keep eye contact rather than stare at the brunetts penis. If he wasn’t so nervous, he’d be laughing at how Louis was obviously showing it off.

“I-I mean, like, I’ve never…” Harry kind of gestured to himself and shrugged, fully aware that Louis knew just how much of a virgin he was. He’d been Harry’s first for a lot of things they’d done in private. “You sure? I probably won’t be any good, I don’t know.”

“Hey, no way,” Louis started, shuffling forward to grab Harry's hands in his. Harry had a passing thought that this would be much sweeter if he hadn’t caught Louis' dick bouncing with the movement. “You’re great, love, don’t sweat it. I’m here to help.”

Harry admired Louis' lopsided smile and fond gaze. It was always nice, the way Louis looked at him with those bright, blue eyes. He found himself nodding, a flush making its way onto his face as Louis raised one of his hands to kiss the back of it.

“Oh my god, you dork,” he huffed, flustered. Louis laughed lightly, letting go of Harry’s hands to cup his face as he moved forward for a kiss. It was slow and loving, a great contrast to their usual rushed and heated kisses. Louis moved away soon afterwards, having to hop off the bed to find a condom in his wallet as he ordered Harry to get whatever lube he had, assuming he owned lube. Which he did.

Louis had much experience in this field, which was useful since Harry only had vague ideas based on gay pornos. Louis made Harry lay on his back, hips resting on a throw pillow he’d always ignored. He was stretching Harry out beautifully, taking his time as he built up to three fingers moving in and out.

“I love you. Daily reminder,” he hummed to the male writhing beneath him. Louis had his free hand on the bed, kissing up his partner’s chest to distract from the sting of the unfamiliar feeling of being spread open. Harry opened his mouth to speak just as Louis shifted his hand up, a low moan leaving his mouth rather than an intelligent response at first.

“L-Love you, too,” Harry grunted, moving his hips up some and whining at the pressure against his prostate again, much to the amusement of the other teen. “I really think it’s more than a daily thing, though. Maybe–oh god–an hourly reminder?”

“You’re right. I’ll start saying it more.” Louis kissed at a sensitive spot beneath Harry’s jaw, smiling at the breathless laugh he earned in response. After a bit more of his fingers’ scissoring motions inside the teen, he drew his fingers out and tore the aluminum condom wrapper open with his teeth. Harry sat up on his elbows to help him roll it on, lazily stroking him a few times as they kissed again.

“‘M ready,” Harry muttered against Louis' lips, laying back more as his boyfriend pulled back to align himself with his entrance. Nervousness was still stirring inside him, but he trusted Louis to treat him right. “Slow, yeah?”

“Of course.” Louis placed a hand on Harry’s hip to steady him as he pushed in. Harry’s tight heat made him wince, and he picked up Harry’s hand to lead it to his dick so he could touch himself instead of focusing on the unfamiliar pain. “Holy shit, you’re good. I’ve got you, Harry, you’re great.”

Louis hilted, groaning softly at the feeling as Harry jacked off slowly. He leaned over Harry, praising him with soft kisses over his face until it was alright for him to move. Harry unraveled as they started off slowly, encouraging Louis to speed up once the sharp pains had mellowed into a dull ache. Louis thrusted at an even pace, muttering compliments and approval of how good he felt.

Before long, Harry was a mess of moans and whines, legs around Louis waist as the brunette slid in and out of him at an angle that had his length moving over Harry’s prostate each time. Harry’s hand had stilled on his dick, occasionally giving himself uneven pumps until Louis noticed and took over.

“Lou, oh fuck, love you so much,” he gasped out, eyes clenched shut. His following mewls were muffled by Louis' mouth fitting over his in a kiss much too soft to match their intimacy at that moment. With all the wonderful thrusts into him, filling him up, Harry cried out against Louis and arched his back, spilling over Louis' fist and their stomachs. He went slack afterwards, letting Louis move away and trying to catch his breath as his boyfriend delivered several more thrusts before finishing into the condom.

Harry didn’t pay much attention to Louis slipping out of him and disposing the condom nearby, nor did he focus on being pat clean with a t-shirt he never wore. Louis eventually dropped onto the bed beside him, taking the throw pillow away and holding a hand up. Harry took it gratefully, intertwining their fingers as his loving partner breathed a faint “I love you” in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, long time no see
> 
> Sorry for not oploading so much i've had a rough few months but hopefully I will get inspired more and finish what i've started


End file.
